Many homes, offices, and buildings contain machines, such as washing machines, that have confined areas. Children, particularly small children, are known to explore confined areas. One of the problems that machines within these confined areas is that if they are activated while a child is inside of the confined area, serious injury or death may be caused to the child.
Systems and methods that could detect devices that create prevent the activation of machines while children are inside are needed.